


Gettin' Down and Clean

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Eddie wasn't about to unlearn years of abuse overnight.Baby steps, Richie kept reminding himself.That didn't make it any easier to watch Eddie reach for his little bottle of sanitizer when they held hands or get up to brush his teeth before bed because Richie had kissed him goodnight.





	Gettin' Down and Clean

At first, Eddie had seemed to be better at dealing with the world and all the dirt and germs it entailed than he had been when they were kids. But Richie had been going off of the two worst possible days where none of them had much time to do much else but fight for their lives. Then things had settled down. The Losers Club healed. Their physical wounds at least, because the effect on their mental health was something they'd be working on indefinitely. Especially when it hadn't only been that damn clown that had fucked them over.

Eddie wasn't about to unlearn years of abuse overnight.

Baby steps, Richie kept reminding himself. The fact that he had come to terms with who he really was, left his wife, and had moved in with Richie was amazing progress and Richie couldn't be prouder.

That didn't make it any easier to watch Eddie reach for his little bottle of sanitizer when they held hands or get up to brush his teeth before bed because Richie had kissed him goodnight.

Now that Richie could remember, he knew that there was a time that Eddie had been able to touch him without feeling... _dirty_.

It was breaking his heart.

But he loved Eddie. It had always _been_ Eddie, and now that he had him, Richie wasn't going to let him go. They were going to get through this together. No matter what it took.

Even if what it took was rubber gloves.

"Do we really need a full pack, Eds?" Richie asked as Eddie laid out the supplies for the night on their bed. He had been surprised when Eddie had said he wanted to have sex, but he had bounced right back and went shopping with him to pick up what they needed. But... "The whole fucking pack? There's, like, twenty pairs of gloves in there."

"Shut up," Eddie said without looking up as he straightened everything out. "We'll have to change a few times. This just makes it easier."

"Oh Eddie. Planning on doing everything possible in one night? You minx."

Eddie groaned.

"Take your fucking clothes off before I change my mind."

Richie didn't have to be told twice.

He scrambled to get everything off as quickly as possible while Eddie was slow, almost clinical, and he even went so far as to fold everything. As far as strip teases went, it wasn't exactly sexy, but it was the best one Richie had ever had the pleasure to witness.

They crawled into Richie's -- well, _their's_ now -- bed and for a moment simply laid there, admiring each other.

"Okay," Eddie said before clearing his throat. "So, gloves."

"Right. Gloves."

Richie's tongue darted out to wet his lips as he fumbled with the plastic packaging. He pulled on one glove and then the next once he got it open. He grabbed the lube next. It was difficult to open it with the gloves on, but Richie could do it. He was determined to.

Once he was able to coat his fingers with enough lube, he reached down to start easing one into Eddie.

Richie was turned on because, _holy hell_, he was getting to touch his smokin' hot boyfriend who'd he'd only been in love with for nearly thirty years, but the whole thing continued to be not exactly "Let's Get It On" material.

In fact, Eddie wasn't even hard.

Richie reached down so he could wrap his other hand around Eddie's cock and provide a little assistance, only to have it smacked away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" Richie retorted. "The whole point of this is for you to feel good."

"Okay, but that comes later. You have to prep me and then change gloves for the condom and then change gloves again before we get to that."

Richie sighed.

"Eds, I love you, but I don't think I can do this if you're not enjoying it."

"Can you take your finger out of my ass if we're going to have a serious conversation?" Eddie asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Richie replied as he pulled his finger out, holding his hand awkwardly as his side.

"And I _was_ enjoying myself."

God, Richie loved that stupid pout. He always wanted to just kiss it off of Eddie's face. But he couldn't really do that, could he?

"Baby, I have to break it to you, but you weren't even hard."

"I was getting there," Eddie said with a huff. Richie laughed. "Shut up, asshole. It's my first time. I'm nervous, okay?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's different than what you're used to."

Eddie mumbled something that Richie wasn't able to make out.

"What was that?" he asked, cupping his hand around his ear before remembering they were all covered in lube. He ripped the gloves off and threw them in the general direction of the trashcan.

"God, you're gross," Eddie said, and then whispered, although clear, "and I said it's my first time ever."

"Ever?"

"Yes, ever."

"Ever?"

"Jesus Richie," Eddie snapped. "If I knew you were going to be this much of a dick about it, I wouldn't have fucking suggested it."

"No, no, no," Richie said quickly, his hands waving. "I'm just... just processing. I'm surprised, honestly. Like, you are smokin' hot."

Eddie laughed. It was one of his little laughs that came out more like a snort. God, Richie really did love him so much.

"Maybe, but I have extreme OCD, in case you hadn't noticed."

"But Myra?"

"It... it wasn't all bad between us. There was a reason I married her. She was understanding about it. Well, to an extent."

Richie saw red.

"Did she..."

"No! Never. Nothing like that."

"Okay." Richie sighed, dragging his hand down his face. "Okay. So, we can wait until you're not nervous. Easy peasy."

"I may be nervous, but I want to do this with you. I just need you to work with me. Please?"

"Yeah baby. I can do that. And you'll let me know if you need to stop?"

"Of course."

And so Richie put on another pair of gloves and prepped Eddie. By the time he had worked his way up to three fingers, Eddie was hard and panting. Richie took off the gloves, replaced them with a new pair, put on the condom, and changed the gloves once more.

"Ready Eddie?"

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Just fuck me already, Richie."

Richie lined himself up and started slowly pushing in. Eddie moaned quietly, his hands coming up to rest on Richie's shoulders.

"There's my Eddie."

"The one time I don't want you to be sappy is of course the one time you're sappy. Get moving, dipshit."

"No can do. I'm not about to hurt you."

"Ugh, fine. Can you at least kiss me if you're going to take your time?"

Richie tried to not cry. It was the first time Eddie had ever initiated a kiss. Well, in his own way. Richie leaned in and kissed Eddie softly as he finally eased in the rest of the way.

He never ended up fucking Eddie. Because there was no way he could call the tender sex they were having fucking, although he wasn't the type of person to call it love making. But, yeah, that's what it was. Eddie had never let Richie kiss him so much, and Richie got so lost in it that he had almost forgotten to sneak a hand between them and jerk Eddie's cock, but that just meant that he truly got to enjoy watching him fall apart.

Sure, Eddie insisted on showering immediately afterward while making Richie put away everything and change the sheets, but once he came back into their bedroom, he pulled Richie close to his chest. Richie was just able to hear Eddie's whispered 'thank you' and it was, without a doubt, the best night of his life.

He was going to have to buy stock in rubber gloves.


End file.
